Kisses Cake and Carlos
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Cute oneshot about Logan and Carlos. :D


**A/N: I was really sad about ending "Logie's Big Time Crush", and I was in the mood to write Cargan, so I wrote this little one-shot. :) Hope u like it.**

**Logan POV**

I sat on the orange couch in apartment 2J reading Wuthering Heights. The sky lit up outside and was followed by a big booming noise. There was a thunder storm going on and my three best friends had decided that it would be fun to swim in the pool during it.

"Those idiots." I chuckled as I turned a page in the book. Suddenly the door opened and Carlos ran in soaking wet. "What happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I d-d-didn't w-wa-wa—" Carlos said shivering.

"Are you cold?" I chuckled.

"Y-yes, v-v-er-r-ry."

"Well, then. Come here!" I motioned for him to come and sit by me and he smiled. He sat down next to me and I shared the blanket that I had on my lap. His cold skin sent shivers up my spine…well maybe it wasn't just his cold skin. He leaned in closer to me and despite the fact that I felt my face heat up, I was cold.  
"Man you're cold!"

"Oh sorry, I'll get—"

"NO! Stay." Carlos looked at me confused. "I-I mean, it's no big deal." I laughed nervously and Carlos smiled. "So, um why'd you come back?"

"Uh, the pool water was too cold."

"Ha! Seriously why'd you come back?" Just then something vibrated between us. I pulled out Carlos' phone from the space in between us and noticed that he had one new message from Kendall.

"Gimme my phone!"

I held it away from him and opened the message. "HEY! Don't read my messages."

"_Dude! Wher'd u disappear to? U didn't even get in the water!" _I read Kendall's message aloud. "Ha! You didn't get in the water! You lied to me!" I said crossing my arms.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Why'd you really come back up?"

"_Logan..._" Carlos whined.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to spend time with you, without Kendall or James."

I blushed. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say that?" My heart did a flip inside my chest. Carlos wanted to spend time with ME! Alone! My face lit up.

"W-well, I don't know. I thought you'd get all weirded out, or want to read your book instead."

"Carlos! You're my best friend! I'd rather hang with you than a book."

"Really!" Carlos said excitedly. "Uh, I mean, uh, that's cool." He smiled fakely and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you want to—"

"Let's bake a cake!" He said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Alrighty then!" I smiled. That boy was just too adorable.

**Kendall POV**

"Carlos totally ditched us to spend time with Logan." I said as James and I set our stuff down in one of the cabanas.

"I know, that jerk."

"Nah, he's not a jerk. He just wanted some alone time with Logan. If you know what I mean." I raised my eyebrows.

"Ewwww!" James said while smirking.

"Shut up, we do that like every night!"

**Carlos POV**

I was so happy that Logie had agreed to make a cake with me. I watched him walk goofily out of the pantry with an apron on and another one in his hand. He was too cute…man I need to stop having these thoughts about my best friend.

"Carlos!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said, what kind of cake are we gonna make?"

"Oh, ha, um what's your favorite?"

"Angel Food Cake." Logan said licking his lips.

I gulped and laughed nervously, "He-he well um, alright t-then we will make that!"

"Dude."

"W-what?"

"What's with you?"

"What's with YOUR MOM!"

"Nothing, except YOUR MOM!"

"Wow, good one Logie." I said sarcastically.

He punched my arm playfully and laughed. "Shut up Carlos! Okay now let me get the ingredients."

After I had spilled many things, accidentally of course, we finally had found all of the ingredients and set them on the counter.

"Let's do this!" I said as I opened a bag of flour. Logan and I measured and poured and stirred.

"Okay so, all we have to add is…Carlos are you cold?"

Yes, I was. I still only had my swim trunks on. I was shivering and trying to warm myself up and Logan was looking at me concerned. "Y-yeah, b-but I can hang."

"You sure you don't want my sweat shirt?"

**Logan POV**

Damn Carlos is so fine. I could just stare at his abs forever. AH! Me and my dirty mind!

**Carlos POV**

"N-no, it's—"

"I insist." Logan pulled his sweatshirt over his head. His shirt went up a little showing the muscles in his stomach.

"Damn!" I didn't mean to say it out loud, it had just slipped out. My face turned a bright red.

"Damn what?" Logan asked with his cute sideways smile.

"Damn, I, um…forgot to text Kendall back!" I lied.

"Oh…well then text him…" Logan tossed his sweatshirt at me and I put it on. It smelled like him. I sighed dreamily and Logan just gave me a funny look and shook his head.

We added the final ingredients and mixed the batter together. I 'accidently' got some on Logan.

"Dude! Watch it!" Logan giggled.

"Sorry!" I said snickering.

I got some of the batter that had fallen on his apron and put it on his nose. He smiled his crooked smile and threw flour in my face. I laughed, spending time with Logan was always fun. I don't care what the other two say. Just because he's smart and likes to study, doesn't mean that he's not fun. He had a playfulness in him that he only showed when he was with someone that was truly his friend, and Logan and I were best friends.

We popped the cake into the oven and talked while we waited.

"So…how's it going with Sasha?"

"Its whatever. She's weird…she doesn't like corndogs."

"What a freak!" Logan said sarcastically and smiled.

"I know right! So how are you and…" I made a disgusted face. "Camille."

Logan busted up laughing. "What? You don't like Camille?"

"No, I-I just, um, she's kinda weird! I mean she just slaps you and stuff."

I seriously did not like Camille. She would just jump on Logan and kiss him for no reason. She wanted him…but he was _mine_! I didn't want whores like her around him.

"Yeah she is kind of weird huh?"

"So…are you like…with her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Uh…yeah I just said that."

"Hmmph. Do you like her?"

"What?" Logan was now smiling for some strange reason.

"Nothing? Why?"

"Because u 'hmmphed'."I blushed. "Are you jealous Carlitos?"

_Yes. "_Pshh jealous? Ha, you're crazy. Do you like her?"

"Am I?"

"Maybe?"

"Huh?"

*BEEP*

The timer beeped indicating that the cake was done. Thank God, the cake saved me.

**Logan POV**

"Um, the cake's done!" Carlos walked awkwardly over to the oven and opened it. He was acting strange when I was talking about Camille. Maybe I'm just over thinking it, I mean he is my best friend, he's probably just being protective…right?

"Carlos! You have to wait 'till it cools!" Carlos was trying to cut the cake already.

"What! Why?"

I laughed. "Because! If you don't wait, it will be all mushy and weird."

"Oh, oopsie. I knew that!"

After the cake had cooled off, I finally let Carlos cut it. He cut me a big slice.

"I dare you to shove this whole slice in your mouth!"

"Dare accepted!" I shoved the piece of cake in my mouth and Carlos laughed at me.

"You look like a blowfish!"

"Mon't wake we mwaugh!" I said with a mouth full of cake. (Translation: Don't make me laugh)

I swallowed the cake and Carlos smiled at me. "You got a little something right here." He pointed to my cheek. I was about to lick it off when he said, "Let me get it." He leaned and kissed me lightly. He was about to pull away, but I held him closer for another kiss. The kiss intensified and soon the innocent little kiss turned into a rough make out session of bottled feelings.

We finally broke apart, breathing heavily. "Wow." Carlos said with both his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…wow. That was—"

"Hot."

"Carlos!"

He blushed but smirked. "What? You know you liked it. Well at least little Logie told me."

I turned bright red. I had serious problems in my pants and I guess Carlos had noticed.

"You should take care of that problem Logan." Carlos said chuckling.

I smirked. "Maybe you should."

**A/N: Ooooh Logan you dirty boy! Haha well I don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you guys liked it. :) I thought it was alright-ish. :) Please…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**James**: Let's do this! _(holds up three bandanas)_

**Kendall, Carlos and Logan**: WE'RE NOT WEARING BANDANAS.

**James**: BANDANAS ARE COOL!


End file.
